l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:J'ryi (Karmic vegeance)
Killed/Retired at Level 2. Summary Fluff Description: Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 6' 11" Weight: 220 lb. J'ryi's tall, lithe body belies a powerful combatant, able to move rapidly in heavy armor and strike as capably as the most heavily built fighters. Having much experience fighting without arms as with, he is just as likely to crush your skull with his broadsword as slam his crimson-scaled fist into your gut; the fact that his fists include a nice metal spike or two doesn't hurt. He keeps to wearing a hooded cloak over his scale armor, and using his free hand to hold an ancient lantern for light. In combat, he reverently clips the lantern to his belt, to prevent too much damage from being dealt to the antique during the inevitable beatdown. Background: A hellraiser from the Kingdom of Jade's Iron Legion, J'ryi was often "singled out" for dangerous missions by his commanders, due to his reckless behavior and the common perception that his loose tongue and arrogant nature were a danger to the men he served with, an open invitation to the demons he was trained to oppose. Regardless of whatever suicide mission they sent him on, he always survived, though never unscarred. After a time, he was ironically placed in charge of enforcing the rules of military conduct, policing his cohorts and acting as a watchdog for the insubordination that he embodied. If his superiors' purpose was to instill discipline, it worked - to an extent. Far from lawful, J'ryi now merely acknowledges the efficacy of law in keeping order and as a tool to control; however, he'll break or enforce the rules as he sees fit. He has since been dismissed from duty, though he cares not to mention whether it was an honorable discharge or not. The skills he learned fighting the enemies of the empire now serve him in fighting whoever gets in his way. Hook: Though officially retired from military duty, J'ryi's reputation as a "resourceful problem-solver" has stayed with previous associates inside and out of the military. J'ryi is more than willing to act as enforcer for an old friend, as long as his morals align with theirs. Math Attributes Defenses Hit Points Surge Value: '''7 (1/2 Bloodied) + 2 (Con modifier) = 9 '''Surges per Day: '''9 (base) + 2 (Con modifier) = 11 Attacks Basic Class Features Brawler Style: +1 AC, +2 Fort while wielding weapon in one hand, other hand free Combat Agility: Gain Combat Agility power. Combat Challenge: Mark enemies you attack Racial Features +2 STR, +2 CHA +2 History, +2 Intimidate Dragonborn Fury: +1 to attack rolls while bloodied. Draconic Heritage: Add CON modifier to surge value. Dragon Breath: Dragon Breath once per encounter. Skills +2 to social bluff checks against those not from the Jade Empire Powers Power To-hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Feats Brawler Guard: +1 to AC/Reflex when wielding a weapon in one hand and the off-hand is free. Regional Benefits Kingdom of Jade: +1 Insight, +2 on social Bluff checks Equipment Gold remaining: 100-100 = 0 Weight: 110/180 (No penalty) Wishlist Jrak is built around chasing and subduing retreating enemies; I'd prefer items that help with that goal. '''Weapons: Battlecrazed Broadsword (3) Blood Fury Broadsword (3) Armor: ''' Breaching Scale Armor (3) Meliorating Scale Armor (3) Versatile Scale Armor (3) '''Arms: Flame Bracers (3) Neck: ''' Amulet of Mental Resolve (2) '''Feet: Boots of Adept Charging (2) Wildrunners (4) Tracking Treasure XP *2032 XP A Chef's Request **Transferred to Eryto Changes Judge Comments Approval 1 Comments from ScorpiusRisk * Region Social Bluff check is only for those not from the Jade Empire. *You're listed equipment only equals out to 95 gp. *Dragon Breathe should list the damage type as Fire in the hit line. *You should have your to-hit Listed in your math. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Status Approved Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters